freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
NEWS-2.3.0-beta4
Welcome to Freeciv 2.3.0-beta4 Thanks again to all our developers, who continue to work so hard. WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.3.0-beta3 Server / General * Fix server crash when an AI-controlled missile failed to eliminate its target. * Fix server crash with invalid arguments to "/show" command. * Fix some server memory leaks. * Fix assertion failures when loading savegames. * Avoid a spurious warning when loading a savegame of a ruleset with locked options (such as the experimental ruleset). * Track and display how a given server setting was set. * When a scenario game specifies start positions, prevent 'maxplayers' exceeding the number of start positions (previously, extra players were allowed to connect in pregame, but some would be disconnected on game start). * When an airlift can't be completed, the server now issues an explanatory message. (This can happen if airlifting with allied cities is enabled with the 'airliftingstyle' server option.) * Fix configure/build problems, notably with OpenBSD. * Windows: scenarios are now sought in "~/.freeciv/scenarios" rather than "~/.freeciv/scenario", for consistency with other platforms. * Windows: scenarios are now saved in "scenarios" folder rather than working directory. * Stability improvements. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. Clients * Add a Nation column to the city report, for use by global observers. * Bug fix: no options for client-spawned servers were being saved. * Bug fix: when the metaserver does not know the number of human players, the client now displays "Unknown" instead of "-1". * (Gtk) In the Goto/Airlift dialog, airport capacity information reinstated (it had been removed relative to 2.2.x) and expanded. * (Gtk) Allow type-to-search when picking a nation. * (Gtk) Mark redundant/useless buildings with strikethrough markup in more places in the city dialog. * (Gtk) Bug fix: Gtk error (and possible crash) with "Arrange widgets for small displays" enabled. * (Gtk) Bug fix: the 'Sell All' and 'Disband' buttons on the Economy report did not work. * (Gtk) Bug fix: Gtk warnings with certain combo boxes. * (Gtk) Bug fix: speed up minimap scrolling in some circumstances (particularly with large maps). * (SDL) Avoid a crash when an attempt is made to use a missing sprite (this can happen with the experimental ruleset). * (SDL) Large tileset flags could obscure relationships in the nations report. * (Xaw) Airlifts involving allied cities are now possible (if enabled with the 'airliftingstyle' server option). * Stability improvement. * Fix some memory leaks. Tilesets / Art * Improvements to Amplio2 tileset: ** New Fortress and Ruins graphics. ** Use larger flags. ** Minor cosmetic improvements. * Added "Electric Age" city graphics to the Trident-based rulesets. * Iraqi flag updated, and more accurate colours in various Arab nation flags. * Allow more match_with entries in tilesets. This should allow the third-party Freeland 3 tileset to work without a patch. Gameplay / Rules Supplied rulesets * Multiplayer ruleset: ** Sun Tzu's War Academy's effect on veterancy from combat was only applying to units defending in cities, due to technical limitations. This effect has been removed entirely. ** The Apollo Program is once again a "small wonder" (i.e., it must be built by each player before they can build spaceship parts). ** Bring the implementation of Fundamentalism into line with that in the "civ2" ruleset. * Experimental ruleset: more consistency in which units require gold upkeep after discovery of Corporation (now Musketeers don't, Riflemen and Cavalry do). * Fix a few broken civil war nations. * Increase limit on players for europe-200x100 scenario to match number of start positions (37). Other rulesets * Buildings which enable certain units are no longer considered "redundant" in various situations. AI * If the server setting 'citymindist' was changed from its default, the AI was not taking this into account when planning its cities. * Fix bug that could prevent the AI going for space race victory. * Fix bug that might cause the AI to use outdated information. * AI (and building advisor) was preparing defences against sea attack for rivers and irrigated land. Help / Documentation * Include README.ruleset_multiplayer and README.ruleset_experimental in the distribution. * Remove spurious incorrect text about government effects on the chance of migration from help on governments. * Minor improvements to in-game text. * Several invisible changes to assist with translation. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: Spanish, Catalan, French. ** Incomplete translations: Polish (99.4%), Italian (75%), Ukrainian (67%), Irish Gaelic (56%). See NEWS for full lists of changes. Category:NEWS